


Hide

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [18]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Dean x sister!reader, Sam x sister!reader
Series: 2 Hours West [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413118
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Hide

You hadn’t moved much, just shifting to lean your back against the couch. Your head was back on the cushion, your eyes closed as you relaxed. Hearing the door open, you knew it was Sam coming home from work. “Hey, Sammy.” You said quietly.

“You okay? Food’s here if you’re hungry.” He told you.

“Hey, Y/N.” Daryl spoke up.

Your eyes sprung open and you quickly turned around to see Daryl stood next to Sam. “D-Daryl, hey. Sorry, I didn’t realise you were here.”

“It’s okay, I got here the same time as Sam. We got talking as we walked up.” Daryl passed the food to Sam as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Cool, cool.” You nodded, you felt so unsure of what to say or do. There was an awkward silence for a few moments as the two of you stayed in the living room just looking at each other. Daryl went to speak but you quickly cut him off. “I best go get Chey ready to eat, could you go help Sam plate everything up? Thanks.”

You got up off the floor and dashed up the stairs to Dean and Chey, leaving a confused Daryl downstairs, staring up at you.

Letting out a shaky breath, you found where they were coloring. “Food’s here.” You told them, leaning on the door frame. Part of you was worried you’d crack of you said his name of told Chey her daddy was there. If he was already missing pizza nights- that were his idea- what would happen if they got more serious?

You felt a bit sick to your stomach with worry. What if they had a kid? Would Chey get pushed aside? Would she be old news? Dean looked worried. “You okay?”

“I’m gonna splash some cold water on my face.” You gave him a sad smile before walking into your room and shutting your door.

Dean’s jaw clenched. “Come on, bring the coloring stuff. Let’s make mommy something to make her smile.”

“Is mommy sad?” Chey asked sweetly as she picked up her things.

Dean shook his head. “No sweetie, she is just tired, but I bet a picture from you would give her a big smile. Okay?”

“Otay.” Chey carried her things downstairs, humming along to herself as Dean walked behind her. Dean’s eyes went to the closed bathroom door, concern filling him as he wondered what was wrong.

You stood in the bathroom, hands braced against sink as you stared in the mirror. “Get a hold of yourself. Everything is fine. He won’t abandon us.” You tried to calm yourself down enough that you could get through tonight, you could panic when Chey was in bed. You needed to be strong for her right now, she couldn’t know anything was wrong.

Taking a few more deep breaths, you ran some cold water and splashed your face a few times.

* * *

Daryl looked over and smiled at Chey humming, but his smile fell as soon as he saw the look on Dean’s face. “Dean?” Sam spoke up, raising an eyebrow. “Did Chey out color you that much?” He teased.

Chey giggled. “Color with us?” She smiled up at Daryl. “Unca Dean will, too! Make mommy smile.”

“Mommy’s not smiling?” Daryl looked at Chey, eyebrows furrowed.

“Unca Dean says she’s tired. So we gonna make her happy.” Chey explained happily. Daryl looked at Dean for more an explanation but he found hardness in his yes and he knew that he would be getting nothing from dean right now.

They looked towards the stairs as the heard you walking down. You felt as comfortable as you had four sets of eyes on you. “Is everything okay?” You asked nervously. “Why haven’t you guys started to eat?”

“We wanted to wait for you.” Sam smiled at you, knowing you were upset.

“Mommy I did drawing for you.” Chey came running up, paper in her hands. You knelt down and looked at the picture she had drawn you. It was beautiful, it was bright colors and shapes.

“Wow sweetie. This is amazing.” You smiled at her brightly, her kindness pushing away your dark mood.

“This is you and me.” Chey said pointing at two pink scribbles. “This is Unca Dean and Unca Sam.” She pointed to a blue scribble and a red scribble. “And that’s Daddy.” She pointed to the black scribble. “So it goes Daddy, Mommy, Me, Unca Dean, Unca Sam. See?”

“I see, baby girl, that’s a beautiful picture. Mommy is gonna find a nice frame to put it in okay?”

“Otay.” Chey gave you a big hug, making your troubles melt away. “Can we eat now?” She asked innocently.

Grinning, you nodded. “Yeah, we can eat, princess.” You kissed her forehead before standing and leading her back to the table. Chey was placed between you and Daryl, and Dean was on your other side. He gave you a nudge to make you look and gave you a reassuring smile.

Daryl knew something was off, as you hadn’t even looked at him since you’d come down the stairs. He didn’t want to say anything just yet though and risk ruining dinner. “So how has your day been Chey?” He decided to break the silence while the plates were brought in.

“It was good. Me and Unca Dean played all day.” She smiled up at him. The plates were placed in front of them and Chey dug in, happily gobbling up the food. Daryl knew better than to distract her when she was eating. He started to eat hesitantly, he knew something was wrong, he just couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

Halfway through dinner, Dean’s phone went off, making you raise an eyebrow at him. Taking a sip of his beer, he got up. “Be right back.” He told you and made a face at Chey.

You glanced at Sam. “Why would work be calling him?” It wasn’t like he went out like he used, so that’s where your mind went.

Sam went to answer when Dean came back in, looking panicked. “That was an old friend of dad’s.” He told you, making you whip around, worried.

“What?!” You got up, seeing how even he was worked up.

He crouched next to Chey. “Remember how we told you about your grandpa?” He asked her softly, making her nod. “Well, not everyone liked him, princess.” They’d done everything they could not to tell her about hunting. “Some bad men found out that me, Uncle Sammy, and mommy aren’t as tough as we used to be.” Her eyes went wide. “Yeah.” He sighed. “You need to take your dad and hide.”


End file.
